Reactors are known that are used in booster circuits of motor drive devices of electric vehicles or hybrid electric vehicles. The reactor changes voltage using inductive reactance and is made with a core and a coil. The reactor is used as a part integrated in a switching circuit, and it is repeatedly switched on and off, storing energy in the coil when switched on and creating a counter electromotive force when switched off, thereby outputting a high voltage.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for a reactor comprising a coil molded with an iron-resin composite containing iron powder. With this reactor, the iron-resin composite used for molding the coil functions as the core.